tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zak
"Go slow, and don't take any nonsense from the Star mob. Show them explosives don't scare us. If they come too close, just..." "BLOW THEM UP?!?" "Yeah, but with your hooter, dummy! No silly games, okay? You don't have to be that brave!" — Zorran and Zak, Munitions TUGS Zak Number: 3 Tug Type: Harbour Tug Affiliation: Z-Stacks Nationality: British Zak is the third member of Captain Zero's Z-Stack fleet. He is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Zak's main role was that of a flunky and second-man to devious Zorran, and is generally a vicious, calculating thug. He is usually seen working with Zebedee. Contentshide Bio Behind the Scenes Appearances Episodes Books and Annuals Voice Actors Trivia Gallery Bio Like the rest of the Zero Marine, Zak is based off the Moran Fleet tugs from the Roaring 20s. He has quite a thuggish personality, often aggressive and threatening. Publicity material for the series indicated that he saw himself as a potential leader of the Z-Stacks. He played major roles in "Sunshine," "Munitions" and "High Tide" although he was never the focus character of an episode. He is usually seen either assisting the Z-Stacks in their devious schemes and insulting the Star Fleet. Zak's most prominent appearance is "High Tide," when he and Zebedee compete with Big Mac and Warrior for a steel contract. Engine trouble that Zak has neglected to get treated forces the two Z-Stacks to take a shortcut through Bigg City's canal network. Zak's very clever idea, however, results in disaster when Zebedee's tall load destroys the railway bridge; in his defense, neither he nor Zebedee appeared to be aware of the high tide, which was the highest on record. There are times where Zak displays a sense of humor. In "High Tide," he and Zebedee counted Warrior on their side because the clumsy tug would cause chaos within the Star Fleet. In "Jinxed," after Boomer was given the sack by Captain Zero, Zack called out to the unlucky tug, asking to let him know if he needed any help sinking. Zak speaks with a gruff Cockney accent. His whistle is actually Bluenose's in a whole step lower in pitch. Behind the Scenes Zak is voiced by British actor, animator and modeller Shaun Prendergast, who also provided the distinctive voice of Sunshine, alongside other characters. Prendergrast commented in an interview with The Star Tugs Trust that Zak was a difficult character to play due to his deep voice. In TLC's Salty's Lighthouse, he is voiced by Scott McNeil, giving him a gruff Brooklyn accent. Appearances Episodes Sunshine Pirate Trapped Regatta (does not speak) Munitions Warrior (cameo) High Tide Jinxed High Winds (deleted scene) Bigg Freeze (cameo) Books and Annuals Treasure Hunt The Race (mentioned) The Missing Barge Voice Actors Shaun Prendergast Hideyuki Umezu (Japan) Elise Langenoja (Finland) Pauli Virta (Finland; Munitions only) Other: Scott McNeil (Salty's Lighthouse) Trivia After Tugs' production ended, Zak's model was purchased by the Star Tugs Company, an organisation which aimed to restore and preserve the models. It is currently unknown if Zak's other face masks still remain in existence. Category:Zero Fleet Category:Characters Category:Z-Stacks Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats